


Conversations

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accident Prone Alex, Background Bobby Wilson, Background Willie, Jokes, M/M, Story told entirely in text messages between two characters, Texting, cursing, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Text Conversations between Alex Mercer and Reggie Peters.NOTE: There is cursing in this story and adult humor.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie
Comments: 79
Kudos: 145





	1. A Bad Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> For Meg. ♥ Enjoy 8 chapters of requested chaos, including "be gay, do crime."
> 
> Half the things is this story are direct quotes provided by Meg. I have seen the receipts. I shall leave it up to you readers to decide which half. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There is cursing in this story and adult humor.

**Lexi** : I am going to rob the liquor store. 

**Reginald** : Why?

 **Lexi** : Because they won’t let me buy alcohol.

 **Reginald** : Robbery is illegal. I’ll buy the alcohol for you.

 **Lexi** : Thank you dude.  
**Lexi** : Still illegal but thanks  
**Lexi** : Socially acceptable at least

 **Reginald** : Oh yeah. My bad.  
**Reginald** : Lest I break the law  
**Reginald** : Which I have obviously never done because I am a heterosexual.

 **Lexi** : You aren’t heterosexual?

 **Reginald** : Update. I bought the alcohol. 

**Lexi** : Because?

 **Reginald** : You said I wasn’t heterosexual.  
**Reginald** : So I am obligated to break the law.  
**Reginald** : We’re going to get drunk now.  
**Reginald** : Wait why are we getting drunk?

 **Lexi** : My blind date left before he finished his coffee.  
**Lexi** : Because he said I just “wasn’t it”.  
**Lexi** : Don’t tell Bobby.

 **Reginald** : He’s going to find out.  
**Reginald** : He’s going to go to jail.  
**Reginald** : Proof that we have no heterosexual friends.

 **Lexi** : We have Luke. 

**Reginald** : Update. Bobby is drinking. Come home faster.

 **Lexi** : What part of don’t tell Bobby did you not understand?

**Reginald** : The “don’t” part. 

**Lexi** : ETA three minutes.

 **Reginald** : ETA three shots.

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	2. Your Soulmate's Name is William

**Reginald** : I met your soulmate.

 **Lexi** : Reggie – don’t you think I should meet my soulmate before you?

 **Reginald** : Absolutely not.  
 **Reginald** : You have terrible taste.  
 **Reginald** : Also, he may be my soulmate as well.

 **Lexi** : Bobby’s going to cry.

 **Reginald** : I would never make Bobby cry. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!

 **Lexi** : You said you were getting a new soulmate.  
 **Lexi** : Bobby is going to cry in your bed.  
 **Lexi** : And then go to jail for maybe killing your new soulmate before I’ve ever met him.

 **Reginald** : Reverse the new soulmate.  
 **Reginald** : Would go to prison before I made Bobby cry.  
 **Reginald** : But your soulmate is still going to teach me to skateboard. 

**Lexi** : I do NOT have a soulmate, Reginald.

 **Reginald** : Yes you do. His name is William and he’s beautiful. You can make me your Best Man at your wedding over Luke to say thank you. 

**Lexi** : You thought there was a chance I’d make Luke my Best Man over you?  
 **Lexi** : Reg?  
 **Lexi** : I love you more than the moon and stars.  
 **Lexi** : Reg?  
 **Lexi** : I will meet William.

 **Reginald** : ♥ ♥ ♥  
 **Reginald** : I love you too. BTW. More than Bobby. So like that’s a LOT.

 **Lexi** : I know Reg.   
**Lexi** : Bobby knows too LOL.

 **Reginald** : Bobby knows everything. He’s just that kind of guy.  
 **Reginald** : Dress nice for dinner!

 **Lexi** : REGINALD.   
**Lexi** : YOU’RE BRINGING HIM NOW?!

 **Reginald** : Actually have Bobby dress you.

 **Lexi** : I can dress myself thank you.

 **Reginald** : Sure you can, buddy. But Bobby can do it better.

 **Lexi** : Who’s making this dinner? Am I supposed to make this dinner?   
**Lexi** : DINNER IS IN AN HOUR! HELP!

 **Reginald** : What?! NO! We’re wooing here.  
 **Reginald** : Bobby is already making something

 **Lexi** : Thank god for Bobby.

 **Reginald** : Thank god I landed such a catch  
 **Reginald** : So really thank god for my charming personality**

 **Lexi** : I’m not saying that.

 **Reginald** : Thank god I am a the perfect sized snuggle monster for Bobby’s big spoon**  
 **Reginald** : Thank god that I play the bass like a rockstar**  
 **Reginald** : Thank god I look fucking fabulous naked**  
 **Reginald** : Thank god I make an amazing brownie that makes Bobby cry**

 **Lexi** : My eyes are bleeding.  
 **Lexi** : Make it stop.

 **Reginald** : Thank god for my good taste!  
 **Reginald** : See you in an hour!

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	3. Don't Do Drugs Kiddos

**Reginald** : Just got your birthday present.  
 **Reginald** : I think you’re gonna like it  
 **Reginald** : Not entirely sure it’s actually legal.  
 **Reginald** : Just don’t use it to do LSD

 **Lexi** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **Reginald** : I mean Amazon let me order it.

 **Lexi** : Is it a voucher for a drug dealer?

 **Reginald** : NO.

 **Lexi** : Did you get me hard drugs?

 **Reginald** : NO.

 **Lexi** : Okay good.

 **Reginald** : Teach a man to fish and all that jazz.

 **Lexi** : You’re teaching me to make hard drugs?  
 **Lexi** : No wait, don’t tell me.  
 **Lexi** : This is exciting.

 **Reginald** : Update: Bobby is now evaluating the book

 **Lexi** : It’s a book?!

 **Reginald** : I told him you were in pharmacy school, so this is crucial to your education.

 **Lexi** : I thought we talked about how I wasn’t sure I wanted to be a pharmacist anymore?

 **Reginald** : DON’T TELL BOBBY.

 **Lexi** : You’ve convinced him I need to make hard drugs in pharmacy school?

 **Reginald** : YES.  
 **Reginald** : He’s also buying you taekwondo lessons for your birthday.

 **Lexi** : Wait why?  
 **Lexi** : Aren’t you just supposed to buy alcohol for people when they turn 21?

 **Reginald** : For when you go to prison apparently.  
 **Reginald** : Bobby says it will be helpful. *thumbs up*

 **Lexi** : WHEN I GO TO PRISON?!

 **Reginald** : Relax. 

**Lexi** : OH SURE. YOU’RE GOING TO PRISON. JUST RELAX.

 **Reginald** : Bobby is dramatic.

 **Lexi** : Are we getting drunk soon?  
 **Lexi** : I want to be drunk now.

 **Reginald** : As soon as you get home from not pharmacy school.  
 **Reginald** : Willie is bringing the alcohol. *winky face*

 **Lexi** : WILLIE IS COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY?!  
 **Lexi** : Reginald.

 **Reginald** : He’s your soulmate. Of course he’s coming.

 **Lexi** : Last time he came over I fell down the stairs and landed on my face. 

**Reginald** : He thought that was cute. 

**Lexi** : WE WENT TO THE HOSPITAL.

 **Reginald** : Well so this time HAS to go better!

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	4. There's a Band

**Reginald** : I BOOKED US A GIG!

 **Lexi** : A gig for what? 

**Reginald** : For our band. Duh. 

**Lexi** : WE DON’T HAVE A BAND.

 **Reginald** : Alexxxx. Bobby wanted to play in a band.  
 **Reginald** : It’s his dream.  
 **Reginald** : He bought special suspenders for the gig.  
 **Reginald** : Are you going to tell him we don’t have a band?

 **Lexi** : What’s our band name?

 **Reginald** : Sunset Curve.

 **Lexi** : Huh. That’s actually not bad. 

**Reginald** : Luke named us. 

**Lexi** : Now Luke’s in the band?

 **Reginald** : He won’t let me write country songs, but yeah.   
**Reginald** : Come home soon. We have band practice. 

**Lexi** : I have pharmacy school.

 **Reginald** : I thought you didn’t want to be a pharmacist anymore?

 **Lexi** : I thought you wanted me to pay my share of the rent.

 **Reginald** : You could work with Bobby!

 **Lexi** : I do not have enough muscles to beat people up for a living.

 **Reginald** : You actually do have enough muscles.  
 **Reginald** : And technically Bobby owns the club.  
 **Reginald** : He’s just the bouncer because it’s fun!

 **Lexi** : You’re not going to offer to let me work with you?!

 **Reginald** : NO.

 **Lexi** : BUT REGINALD.  
 **Lexi** : I CAN BE PRETTY. SO PRETTY.

 **Reginald** : You don’t really have that rugged cowboy vibe.   
**Reginald** : Ya know, like I do.

 **Lexi** : Since when do you have a “rugged cowboy vibe”??

 **Reginald** : Since Wrangler started writing my paychecks.

 **Lexi** : So you don’t think I’m pretty. I see.

 **Reginald** : WHAT.  
 **Reginald** : YES I DO.  
 **Reginald** : I WILL CALL THE AGENCY NOW.  
 **Reginald** : I was just kidding, Alex. *sad face*  
 **Reginald** : I love you.  
 **Reginald** : Are you mad?

 **Lexi** : Breath, Reg.  
 **Lexi** : I was just turning in my homework.  
 **Lexi** : And then I tripped over the air.   
**Lexi** : IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS.

 **Reginald** : OH MY GOD.  
 **Reginald** : Do we need to meet you at the hospital?

 **Lexi** : I am an adult. I could go to the hospital alone.

 **Reginald** : Are you doing that now?

 **Lexi** : No.  
 **Lexi** : I’m like hardly even bleeding.

 **Reginald** : You text Bobby!  
 **Reginald** : BETRAYAL.

 **Lexi** : I need MINIMAL STITCHING. HE COULD DO IT.   
**Lexi** : Can you meet me at the hospital?

 **Reginald** : EN ROUTE.

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	5. Steve Rogers Vibes

**Reginald** : Update: Willie now thinks you’re a badass.

 **Lexi** : Why?? 

**Reginald** : He was at our show! 

**Lexi** : WHAT.

 **Reginald** : I mean I couldn’t tell you.  
**Reginald** : You’re like really accident prone dude.  
**Reginald** : Willie does that little hair flip thing.  
**Reginald** : And then boom you’d have fallen off the stage.

 **Lexi** : I WOULD NOT.  
**Lexi** : But he is really pretty. 

**Reginald** : Oh yeah. He’s a regular Demi God.  
**Reginald** : Your personal Hercules.  
**Reginald** : And his hair is really soft!

 **Lexi** : You touched his hair?  
**Lexi** : Without me? 

**Reginald** : ANYWAY.  
**Reginald** : Bobby told him you had stitches on your face because you got in a fight.  
**Reginald** : Saving a damsel in distress outside the club.

 **Lexi** : That is….just not true

 **Reginald** : It could have been!  
**Reginald** : You have very Captain America vibes.

 **Lexi** : I think you mean Steve Rogers vibes.  
**Lexi** : But okay.  
**Lexi** : And if he asks about the story Bobby concocted? 

**Reginald** : Just kiss him till he forgets! 

**Lexi** : REGGIE!

 **Reginald** : It totally works.  
**Reginald** : Trust me.  
**Reginald** : I kiss Bobby till he forgets stupid shit that I say all the time.

 **Lexi** : That is not a thing I can just do! 

**Reginald** : Do you not know how to kiss properly?  
**Reginald** : Do you need lessons?  
**Reginald** : Bobby and I can help you!

 **Lexi** : I am not making out with my best friend and his boyfriend.  
**Lexi** : AND I AM A TOTALLY GOOD KISSER. 

**Reginald** : EXCELLENT!  
**Reginald** : I’ve reported such to Willie. *thumbs up*

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	6. Definitely Already Married

**Lexi** : I PROPOSED TO WILLIE. 

**Reginald** : Wow. Congrats dude.

 **Lexi** : REGGIE.  
**Lexi** : You should be concerned! We’ve only been dating for two months! 

**Reginald** : Oh. Then why’d you propose?

 **Lexi** : Willie told me he loved me.  
**Lexi** : And instead of saying it back I said MARRY ME. 

**Reginald** : Well, what did Willie say?

 **Lexi** : I mean he said yes.

 **Reginald** : So I’m your Best Man right?

 **Lexi** : REGGIE.  
**Lexi** : We can’t just get married…  
**Lexi** : Can we?

 **Reginald** : Legally you totally can dude!

 **Lexi** : I didn’t mean legally.  
**Lexi** : I meant you can’t marry a man you’ve only been dating for two months!  
**Lexi** : RIGHT? 

**Reginald** : Bobby says you can. And he’s always right. So I say WEDDING!

 **Lexi** : Oh no. I’m like upstaging you and Bobby.

 **Reginald** : Wait why?

 **Lexi** : Well don’t you want to get married first? 

**Reginald** : OH NO.

 **Lexi** : WHAT.

 **Reginald** : We’re kind of already married?

 **Lexi** : What do you mean you’re kind of already married?!

 **Reginald** : Well, I mean we definitely are already married.

 **Lexi** : You got married without me?

 **Reginald** : NO!

 **Lexi** : Reginald Peters. I think I would fucking remember if my best friend got married and I was there.

 **Reginald** : I mean you definitely don’t.  
**Reginald** : So there’s that.

 **Lexi** : I forgot your wedding? 

**Reginald** : In Vegas? After we did that show at the little place at the edge of the Strip?

 **Lexi** : But that’s the night I ended up in the hospital?  
**Lexi** : OH GOD. I ruined your wedding.  
**Lexi** : But there are pictures right?  
**Lexi** : Because you got married and I need pictures.

 **Reginald** : It’s not your fault buddy.  
**Reginald** : That escalator came out of nowhere.

 **Lexi** : That bastard of an escalator broke my leg! 

**Reginald** : If it makes you feel better, we totally have pictures.  
**Reginald** : And a video.

 **Lexi** : I just… I feel bad man.

 **Reginald** : You don’t need to. It was memorable as hell for us.

 **Lexi** : Well. I mean that’s good at least right? 

**Reginald** : Well, we weren’t all as drunk as you Mister “Shots don’t even affect me anymore”

 **Lexi** : Well how come you never said anything about the wedding?

 **Reginald** : I didn’t know you didn’t remember!  
**Reginald** : Our wedding picture is hanging in the hallway.  
**Reginald** : But hey, we’ll make sure you don’t break your leg at your own wedding!

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	7. A Bachelor Party Mishap

**Reginald** : WHERE ARE YOU?!

 **Lexi** : What you do mean where am I? 

**Reginald** : I mean literally where are you?

 **Lexi** : Literally getting off the plane now. 

**Reginald** : And what city are you getting off in?

 **Lexi** : I’m in JFK.   
**Lexi** : Because we’re having the Bachelor Party in NYC.

 **Reginald** : SINCE WHEN.

 **Lexi** : Since we were going to see Broadway shows all weekend.  
 **Lexi** : REGGIE.  
 **Lexi** : Where are you?

 **Reginald** : So. Funny story. 

**Lexi** : I don’t like this answer already. 

**Reginald** : Miami. We’re in Miami.

 **Lexi** : WHY 

**Reginald** : Can I blame Bobby?

 **Lexi** : NO.

 **Reginald** : He said Willie wanted to skate in Miami?

 **Lexi** : Willie is with you too?

 **Reginald** : What. No.

 **Lexi** : OMG. HE IS.  
 **Lexi** : You’re all in Miami?  
 **Lexi** : WITHOUT ME.

 **Reginald** : Okay. Do you have luggage?

 **Lexi** : For a weekend?   
**Lexi** : No. Just a carry-on.

 **Reginald** : Awesome! Your new flight is boarding now.

 **Lexi** : New flight? So we’re just committing to Miami?

 **Reginald** : Bobby and Willie say yes.

 **Lexi** : I just… okay. 

**Reginald** : Bobby got you first class?

 **Lexi** : I’m boarding now.

 **Reginald** : Drink some champagne!

 **Lexi** : Your solution is to get drunk?

 **Reginald** : No.  
 **Reginald** : Yes.  
 **Reginald** : Kind of.

 **Lexi** : Fine. I am ordering all the prosecco. 

**Reginald** : Bobby is taking Luke and Willie out to explore the city. 

**Lexi** : And what are you going to do?

 **Reginald** : Duh. I’m going to wait for you.

 **Lexi** : You’re going to wait 3 hours in the airport?

 **Reginald** : They have a TGI Fridays  
 **Reginald** : So I’ll be fine. 

**Lexi** : Alone? 

**Reginald** : I bought us tickets to the Miami Ballet.   
**Reginald** : I love you.  
 **Reginald** : I’m sorry. 

**Lexi** : These messages are cheesy as hell.  
 **Lexi** : But I love you too.

 **Reginald** : Do you think I’d like green bean fries?

 **Lexi** : That’s a vegetable. 

**Reginald** : Bobby says I should eat more vegetables. 

**Lexi** : I don’t think he means they should be fried. 

**Reginald** : Update: I ordered the mozzarella sticks.

 **Lexi** : Good decision. I ordered a second drink.  
 **Lexi** : What time is the ballet?  
 **Lexi** : Can you go to the ballet drunk?

 **Reginald** : The ballet is tomorrow dude. 

**Lexi** : OH. Well awesome!  
 **Lexi** : Third drink here we go!

 **Reginald** : OH.  
 **Reginald** : Well I did get tickets for Wicked tonight.   
**Reginald** : But I’m sure you can be drunk for that!

 **Lexi** : FUCK.


	8. Who Texts on Their Honeymoon?

**Lexi** : So.  
 **Lexi** : Morning.

 **Reginald** : Aren’t you supposed to be honeymooning? 

**Lexi** : I am.

 **Reginald** : So why are you texting me?

 **Lexi** : I was thinking…

 **Reginald** : DO NOT DO THAT.

 **Lexi** : What?  
 **Lexi** : I’ll have you know I am perfectly capable of rational thought.

 **Reginald** : You’re about to say something super dumb.  
 **Reginald** : Save yourself.  
 **Reginald** : Go have sex with your husband instead.

 **Lexi** : I will later.  
 **Lexi** : But first…

 **Reginald** : Bobby is calling Willie.

 **Lexi** : REGGIE.  
 **Lexi** : I need to move out.

 **Reginald** : See? I told you it was going to be something dumb.  
 **Reginald** : Why do you want to move out?

 **Lexi** : I’m married.

 **Reginald** : Me too.  
 **Reginald** : What’s your point?

 **Lexi** : Married people don’t live together.

 **Reginald** : I mean they literally do.

 **Lexi** : Not when they’re married to OTHER PEOPLE!

 **Reginald** : You text me on your honeymoon to tell me you’re leaving me?  
 **Reginald** : Rude.   
**Reginald** : *crying face*

 **Lexi** : I’m not leaving you.  
 **Lexi** : I’m moving out.

 **Reginald** : Update: Bobby looks very angry.

 **Lexi** : Why are you like this?

 **Reginald** : I’M SORRY.  
 **Reginald** : I’M BEING DUMPED.  
 **Reginald** : I’M RESERVE THE RIGHT TO CRY.  
 **Reginald** : AND TO HAVE MY BIG STRONG HUSBAND BEAT YOU UP.

 **Lexi** : I AM NOT DUMPING YOU.

 **Reginald** : Sorry. I can barely read through the tears of BETRAYAL.

 **Lexi** : OH MY GOD. 

**Reginald** : I’ve got my breakup list ready. Might have to burn your clothes for closure.  
 **Reginald** : Mama’s Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert.  
 **Reginald** : Miss Me More by Kelsey Ballerini  
 **Reginald** : Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

 **Lexi** : I am concerned with the fact that this playlist exists.  
 **Lexi** : And also why it’s all angry ladies country.

 **Reginald** : Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler  
 **Reginald** : Bye-Bye by Jo Dee Messina

 **Lexi** : FINE.  
 **Lexi** : Willie says he’ll move in when we get back.

 **Reginald** : OMG REALLY?  
 **Reginald** : Remember when I told you he was perfect?  
 **Reginald** : I’m a fucking genius.

 **Lexi** : I hate you.

 **Reginald** : Sounds fake, but okay. 

**Lexi** : REGINALD.

 **Reginald** : Well I love you despite your previous actions.  
 **Reginald** : Have fun ziplining today!

 **Lexi** : WHAT.

 **Reginald** : Bobby helped Willie get tickets while you were attempting to break my heart.

 **Lexi** : That is NOT what I was doing.

 **Reginald** : I packed your insurance card in your fanny pack!

 **Lexi** : FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
